The present invention pertains to a safety valve cap for screw-threaded engagement on the end of a valve stem of inflatable bodies such as the tires used on automobiles, trucks, tractors, etc. It is a well known fact that the air pressure in vehicle tires is changeable due to climate conditions, road friction, loading of the vehicle, etc. Particularly in hot weather, after a prolonged period of usage, the increase in air pressure in tires may become quite substantial and under a heavy load sometimes explode or blow out causing accidents which may lead to substantial damage losses as well as to injury or death. The safety valve cap of the present invention provides a very simple, small, inexpensive means to release the excess pressure build up in vehicle tires and to maintain the proper inflation pressure after the release of said excess pressure.